1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a technique for forming a nanopattern using a surface plasmon etching process and a display device including the pattern.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there has been a growing interest in a nano-patterning technique capable of realizing a pattern with a fine linewidth. For example, it is required to arrange more elements or lines per unit area in order to achieve a high degree of integration of a semiconductor device or a display device, and in a case where a polarizer for a display device is intended to be manufactured in an in cell method, it is required to form a fine pattern having a linewidth of 100 nm or less. In order to meet the above requirements, a technique of forming a high-density fine pattern is needed to be developed.
Earlier patterns in a semiconductor or display device have in most cases been produced by photolithography. However, there is a limit in forming a fine pattern with a linewidth given in units of nanometer (nm) by a general photolithographic process. Therefore, research is currently being carried out to form a line pattern by using electron-beam lithography (e-beam lithography), nanoimprint, block copolymer, surface plasmon, or the like.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute prior art as per 35 U.S.C. 102.